


Three's Company

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will two become three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by my evil twin, so blame geekgrrllurking for this one.   
> A/N2: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Time seemed to slow, spiraling down into one single moment that would either make or break her. She held her breath as she gazed into sparkling grey eyes and waited for a response to her idea.

“Are you serious?”

She nodded.

“Why?”

“Just look at her. She’s so… adorable.”

“They _all_ are when they’re babies.”

“She needs a home.”

Jess looked into pleading blue eyes, knowing she’d never be able to say no to Dana. “It’s a big step, adopti–”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, cutting Jess off. Dana wrapped her arms around Jess’s neck and kissed her.

Jess smiled. She loved making Dana happy.

They spent the next hour going through the pet store to make sure their new kitten had everything she’d need.

FIN


End file.
